


Improper; or Modern

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [77]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:39:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p>Challenge: (Picture)</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <img/>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Improper; or Modern

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



_If it wasn't Caspian she'd say it was improper_

_(as it is she'll throw the bridle at a wall if she fumbles buckling it again)._


End file.
